


Their shared omega

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Between tim and jason, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Jason, Bottom Jason Todd, But for omega verse, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian wayne and original character, Does it count as a switch jason if he only top with damian, Established Relationship, Hurt Damian Wayne, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Robincest, Sex Pollen, Stalker Tim Drake, Switch Jason Todd, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Tim and jason are mated it should be enough right so who do they want him when he does not want to be an omega in this hierchiarchised society even if they have to force him.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: One shot (short story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Their shared omega

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 ABO /threesome (day 6)/ sex pollen (day 2)  
> I started to read some bottom jason fanfiction and Top tim is cool not only with damian (as i already written for A/B/O and threesome i haven't planned to do sex pollen ) i made it a work separated from my serie for the week.

Society have a strong leesh over omega he was well aware of that. 

They were seen as delicate, only 20 % of the population were omega the most fertile cast were both gender can be pregnant , 70 % were beta the women being the only one who can be pregnant beta tended to mate together even if it wasn't unprecedented to mate with alpha brown and cain being in this case , the 10 % who rest the alpha who cannot be pregnant. 

It feel ridiculous as conservative society was of omega were beta women and minority group earned their right omega haven't . It have feel like a death sentence to present an omega for him they have to be scented by the pack alpha if they want to left anywhere and have to ask permission. 

And he is well aware of the omega auction, of the hightest bidding to spent their heat with them sold like a common whore, they even lost their choice the pack ( if none alpha were in the pack beta were entrusted to the decision) being the one to decide for them like they always be a child. 

He was away from the pack were he presented the experience that mother and grandfather made to ensure that he would be an alpha have made him a late bloomer (irony of the fate he was an omega) , he decided to study away to decide what he wanted to do with his life (he have given up on W.E he will not say it but drake was efficient as CEO and he have others field of interest he is glad that he spared himself the humiliation as omega can't inherit or occupy High place in society). 

As he haven't presented he was in a room with an omega ( luckily for him his father arranged it he was not pleased at first if he insisted to have him share a room why don't put him with a beta ? now he only feel relief) 

He get along well with his roommate raphael who included him in his friend group (omega should stick together) and helped him to adjust and kept his secret, if it was known that he was an omega his professienal hope would be crushed. 

He can still be an artist or/and a veterinian even if it whould be hard (if and only the pack and his alpha allow it and he can only perceive his salary if approved ) but all will end if he mated or/ and have a pup . 

So of course he prefer to hide his caste he was damian Wayne al ghul he was robin son of Batman, brothers of nightwing and others protector of gotham city he does not need an alpha. 

The pack omega was todd it was a surprise for everyone when he mated with drake (maybe not pennyworth). Honestly it have surprised him he was aware that he used to follow todd and father in the street when todd was robin (grayson found it cute) but none of their behavior have implied any sort of romantic feeling between them. 

They were an odd couple when todd was a buff , tall and muscular, drake was what maya , maps, heather and aria (two of his friends from school meet thank to raphael) have designed as twink in a conversation. 

Todd was loud and opinionated like damian he wasn't what society expected of an omega, it was subtle but an eyebrow and a touch of drake suffised to shut him up , he never goes against drake . 

When he came to Wayne manor usually under grayson or pennyworth ask (or cain or gordon if gordon have enough of grayson complain her blackmail were effective or if cain missed him with her usually came brown as the two were mated) he found himself observing their relationship. 

He justified himself that as the media wouldn't leave him alone their relationship making the national news and were the subject of needless gossip it became his problem journalist and classmate won't leave him alone he even have raphael and his others friends stop him to punch some of them he have gotten better but have still little patience for fool (and he was slightly curious) 

He found odd the way that they look at him recently as todd will scent him, and drake will touch his mating gland too many time to be an accident the way that drake will unleash his scent (and he would want to kneel like todd to submit to a strong alpha his omega yearn it ). 

He remember the last time that he came when only him , todd and drake were at the manor , when drake have come to him like he could tell that he was an omega. 

He have think that it was an accident when he would run on them doing it or hear loud voice who were defenitely todd he know that he deluded himself when drake was in rut. 

It was not something that he expected to see the charismatic part of drake the part who was red robin the leader of young justice and Wayne enterprise CEO nor he expected his cold demeanor like all the card when in his hand and you didn't even know it. 

(The part of him who managed to make todd submit to him) he should not feel intimidated by drake that would be ridiculous he wasn't one to back down without a fight so even if a part of him that he quickly shut up wanted to hurry the out of there and go to jon house he stayed. 

It was a mistake , todd was here of course he was since they mated they tended to be together, he tryed to fight but they have overpower him and drake's rut have made him more stronger than usual. 

He was between the two of them, and he never as much of make a move his fight being useless the bastards even enjoyed it while he was eaten alive he couldn't give them this satisfaction . between there strong arm and muscle, his body ravaged till he passed out . 

He told himself that he want come back , made excuse and plan but when the Batman call you for a family matter you came no matter where you are no matter what you do the pack would always came first , even todd the "rebel of the family " would come 

Lucky him for his return to dear old gotham an uncanny number of gotham villain have decided to team up even those whom you never would have thought would make an alliance. 

And he have to go against poison ivy for his return in the field. Who have made new pollen conceved to function with the secondary gender. 

It was like an heat enducer but worse because we became a slave to your more more primal instinct heat supressor became useless now he have to find alpha, it was too hot he should take off his clothes. 

He was so lonely without any mate , it was too strong too long since he left himself have a proper heat that even his vision have started to black out 

First rule of the bat always check out his environment, he doesn't reconnize it last time he checked he was in gotham city park , not in a building who seemed to be abondonnned. 

He can't talk why can't he talk and can't he move his arms and legs, he was naked why was his body bruised ? why does he feel so sore ? 

He have many questions but he doesn't expect to reconnize the voice of his captor.  
It couldn't be ? No it was impossible. 

"Long time no see baby bat did you really though that you can hide your nature all your life ? He is such a silly little thing isn't he jay ?" 

A smirk on todd face was his answer and he deserperaly wished to punch the smug smile of his face. 

" Did you really think that i whouldn't kept tab of every one in the family ? Don't you know who was charged by bruce to put you in a room with an omega " 

He say while on todd lap an expenssive looking suit on his body while todd was reading a book like damian wasn't here naked . He tryed to escape but drake have just to efforcelessly trow some batarang, and there face turned sinister a smile that put chilll to his body while drake moved closer to him todd in tow . 

"Who whould though that the demon brat could be so obbedient ? Like when you were in rut it's really better than all the photo and footage that you kept of him " 

~  
Jason was right it was better , he have been curious about why he whould go away from gotham and why he haven't presented at thirteen, he also did wonder what would be his presentations he acted like an alpha but apparence can be misleading if they weren't so well known, jason could pass as the alpha, while he will be the omega. 

Still damian was a thorn on his side , once upon a time they hated each others now it was complicated but he have jason like he always wanted since he saw him kicking butt in the robin uniform while he took photo of Batman and robin into the night. 

When he came back from the dead, it became more complicated but jason have been his hero, and when he found out that the redhood was an omega well turn out his crush never died. 

Jason wasn't easy to court but he was more stubborn so why have he became interested in the demon spawn, why have he became his new obsession he doesn't know but jason was weirdly suportive. 

So when he found damian in this position, helpless and like a bitch in need to be breed he wasn't one to refuse what was given to him. 

Now he was more than happy to kick him down a peg  
.  
~  
Turn out he wasn't the only pack omega eh , well he can't fault him to hide his sub gender after all he was created to be the perfect alpha, tim wanted him he should be ressentful weirdly he just feel the urge to have the others submit in his seniority to have him wear tim collar, to put him in his place below them like he should be 

He was precious he passed to a ferral murder baby to a sobbing mess when they put him in his place .  
And it was nice to share, and be the one on top for once only with damian, yes they will enjoy to share there new omega . They will definitely enjoy mating him , having him have tim pups , show the world that he belong to them.


End file.
